CONDENADOS
by Avril Alexandria
Summary: Imagínate una konoha muy distinta a la que tú conoces. Dónde todas las artes ninja ahora están prohibidas. Así es la vida bajo el Nuevo Orden. Ahora,cada segundo que seguimos vivos debemos luchar por lo que nos han quitado. Incluso nuestro chakra está en peligro. Pero,espera, ¿te perdiste? voy a retroceder un poco... (adaptación)
1. Prologue

Prólogo

Escúchame,no tenemos mucho tiempo.

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

Es... increíble. Una aldea entera nos mira cómo si fueramos una clase de asquerosos criminales clase S del libro Bingo. Hmp. Al menos mi familia y yo sabemos que no lo somos. Yo debería ser el héroe aquí.

El lugar está más lleno de lo que ningún otro evento ha logrado reunir con gente. Ni siquiera cuando nombraron a Namikaze Minato el Cuarto Hokage. Montaron un escenario improvisado justo en frente de la torre de dónde solía encontrarse el hokage. El escenario está muy alto para mi gusto. Parece que está hueco,aunque no sé que clase de abominación hayan puesto dentro de él. Puedo decir incluso que éste lugar y sus alrededores ya ha superado sus límites de gente por mucho. Algunas casas y edificios de la cercanía tienen gente mirando por las ventanas o en las azoteas. Ésta aberración está siendo transmitida por todos los medios de comunicación existentes (y por existir.) seguramente a todas las aldeas y países vecinos,así que podríamos decir que hay muchos más ojos viendo ésta tragedia.

Aunque no puedo afirmar si se ven tan furiosos cómo los que yo alcanzo a ver aquí. Sin embargo, son los que veo aquí,los que bien podría admitir me duelen,los rostros enfurecidos,curiosos o cómo mínimo indiferentes,que me están mirando. Pero no lo haré. Lo que si puedo (y voy) a admitir es que algunas personas presentes las conozco,o mínimo las había visto alguna vez e la aldea. Creo que los de arriba de aquel edificio verde son los Nara. Y los de ahí de las ventanas... son los Haruno. Hasta los Hyuga los veo entre la multitud del suelo. Los de ahí enfrente son...¿Los Uzumaki? De acuerdo,admitámoslo. Eso sí me dolió.

Y lo que me parece hasta incluso un poco aterrador,bélico y morboso que no haya ojos húmedos. No digamos con lágrimas. Ninguno que patalee por oponerse a esto. Tampoco una mano solidaria que se digne en alzarse. No los juzgo,tal vez yo también haría lo mismo que ellos,de estar entre el mar de gente en lugar del escenario. Está muy claro que éste no es un buen día para nosotros,los Uchiha.

El temporizador de nuestro lado derecho parece indicar que éste si es el último día de mi familia. Atrás de nostros, justo arriba en la torre del hokage(y lo puedo ver gracias al reflejo del vidrio de un edificio cercano) está un hombre alto,robusto, tiene la mitad de la cabeza cubierta por vendajes tapando uno de sus ojos. Está bailoteando aparentemente festejando dichoso lo conozco. Antes lo solían llamar -Danzo- pero ahora se hace llamar -El Único que es Único-.

Detrás de -Su Unicidad- está un enorme (y horrible) cartel del Nuevo Orden.

La multitud empieza a corear algo un poco ,si les prestas atención parecen decir algo cómo -¡El Único que es Único! ¡El Único que es Único!-

Orgulloso de sí mismo, El Único hace señas a sus lacayos de detrás de nosotros y nos empujan hacia adelante tanto las sogas en nuestros cuellos les permiten.

Volteo a mi izquierda y, veo a mi hermano, Itachi,tan valiente y tranquilo cómo siempre,mirando lo que parecen ser mecanismos de la plataforma que sostiene nuestros pies,para ver si hay alguna forma de impedir que se abran y estrujen nuestros cuellos hasta cortar nuestra respiración o simplemente hasta romperlos. Lo que sea que suceda primero. A mi lado derecho,hasta el extremo está mi mamá,sollozando en silencio,yo sé ya no por ella misma o por mi papá,sino por Itachi y por mí. Después,justo al lado de mi,también a mi derecha,veo a la silueta de mi papá, alta y resignada,sonriéndonos a Itachi y a mí para demostrarnos que no tenemos por qué pasar mal nuestros últimos momentos. Hmp.

Oh,oh... creo que me adelanté demasiado. Se supone que aquí debo introducir,no dar los detalles de nuestra ejecución pública. Voy a retroceder un poco...


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Libro 1

Ningún Crimen,sólo el Castigo.

_Imagínate otro mundo..._

_uno bastante parecido al tuyo._

_Un Universo paralelo dónde la vida _

_También está llena de amigos y amores_

_Clases y Deportes, iglesia y familia_

_Entonces todo cambia de repente_

_En una noche._

_Por que la gente no estaba prestando atención_

_Se le arrebataba a la sociedad algo muy importante:_

_los libros,las películas y la música. La libertad y la Justicia_

_Y el respeto por el increíble poder creativo de la juventud._

_Todo eso puede desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Así que mantente prestando atención._

_No dejes que eso pase en tu mundo._

**ITACHI UCHIHA**

Ese día me desperté con una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo. Sentía que el mundo ahora era distinto.

De repente, el ruido de centenares de golpeteos de zapatos contra el suelo al ruido de una marcha militar resonó entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

Entonces, la intensidad de varias linternas atravesó las persianas de la ventana de la sala exactamente a las dos y diez de la mañana, según el reloj situado arriba de la puerta de entrada. Un horroroso golpeteo al ritmo de un sonoro _toc,toc,toc _atravesó cómo kunai a toda velocidad mis oídos. ¿qués es lo que demonios estaba sucediendo ahora?

Lentamente me levanté del sofá en el que presuntamente quedé dormido hace no más de dos horas después de un cansado y laborioso día de pequeñas misiones. De verdad no me puedo creer lo que tengo enfrente. Más bien,lo que la ventana me muestra. Para asegurarme que todo es real,activo el Sharingan, y efectivamente, es _real._ No es ninguna clase de enjutsu o nada por el estilo, de eso estoy seguro. Aunque sinceramente sigo sin creerlo. Eran decenas. Tal vez cientos de ellos. Cientos de shinobis caminando perfectamente acompasados al ritmo de una marcha militar. Más bien, parecían _soldados_ en lugar de shinobis, cómo aquellos que eh visto en varias misiones en el país de hierro. Nada más que personas perfectamente diciplinadas. Sin alguna clase de entrenamiento en las artes ninja, o siquiera las samurai.

Volví a asegurarme acerca del genjutsu. Activé el Sharingan de nuevo y otra vez _nada._

No era una ilusión. Tampoco una alucinación por las pocas horas de sueño.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo- me repetí a mi mismo. Una y otra vez. Era el único pensamiento que recorría mi cabeza, y rebotaba en ella cuál pelota de ping-pong.

Entonces recordé todo aquello. Las quejas de mamá y papá, las campañas de los shinobis de mi edad, las quejas de mis tíos... todo acerca de las elecciones y un -Nuevo Gobierno-. Volví a asomarme a la ventana con la típica discreción digna de un shinobi, y al igual que mis oídos, mis ojos notaron que la marcha finalizó. _Justo en frente de nuestra casa._ Dos -soldados- se escurrieron por el césped hasta la entrada de la casa, y unos cuántos más se colocaron detrás de ella. Oh no... debía avisarle a mamá, a papá y a Sasuke... Pero en cuánto me disponía a empezar a gritar y correr velozmente hacia las habitaciones, la puerta de entrada fue tirada de un sólo golpe.

Hola a todos!

Espero les esté gustando ésta adaptación del libro que estoy haciendo hacia el Universo de Naruto.

Cómo podrán haber visto, lo situé en una clase de realidad paralela a la historia de la primera temporada de -Naruto- dónde la familia Uchiha son los protagonistas. Para ser más específicos, Sasuke e Itachi son los protagonistas. Aquí nunca hubo un intento de Golpe de Estado, por lo que no hubo ninguna masacre. Aquí Sasuke es un genin de 13 años que se acaba de graduar de la academia, tal y cómo cuando empezó dichosa serie, es frívolo, aunque no en exageración ya que ahora no es ningún -vengador- (todavía) ni está sólo. Itachi tiene 17 años, y estaba en la Raíz Anbu. Todo ahora dará un giro inesperado ;) cómo ya dije, espero les esté gustando. Por favor, agréguen a favoritos, sigan la historia, y dejen sus reviews que yo me encargaré de leerlos todos.

Ciao :D


	3. Book 1: Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Libro 1

Todo cambia... Ahora mismo.

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

Estoy casi seguro de que no hay sensación más extraña que te secuestren junto con tu hermano a mitad de la noche, sobretodo en tu propia casa, frente a tus propios padres.

El horrible estruendo de armas ninja chocando contra cosas frágiles y estrellándolas contra el suelo fue lo que me despertó en menos de lo que lograría cantar un gallo a las dos de la mañana. Hábito común de mis reflejos, brinqué de mi cama cómo si hubiera sido un resorte y me acerqué hacia la puerta entrecerrada con la habilidad y discreción digna de un shinobi de élite cómo yo. Los ruidos persistían, pero aún así no se veía ninguna luz de la casa prendida. -que demonios sucede, Itachi?- dije mentalmente, cómo si Itachi fuera a escucharme o peor aún, responderme telepáticamente. Mi hermano ganó 10 centímetros de estatura y 13 kilos desde el año pasado, cuando ascendió de rango de misiones en Anbu. Lo cuál, por supuesto, lo hacia un shinobi más letal y brusco, aunque... debo admitir que su psicomotricidad fina en situaciones tan sencillas cómo lo implicaría dar unos pasos por la casa no mejoró en nada, al conrtrario, yo diría que empeoró.

Considerando que Itachi, puede ser un poco torpe en sus andadas por la casa y más estando somnoliento, (ya que dudo sinceramente que se haya quedado dormido hace mucho tiempo) cansado y con las luces apagadas, podría haber pensado que solamente era él. Y pude haber vuelto a la cama tranquilamente. _Pero no fue así,__ yo sabía que ese no era el bendito problema aquella noche._

Tomé un kunai que tenía bastante cerca de dónde me encontraba, y sin dudar activé el sharingan. Lo único que podía distinguir eran bastantes cuerpos humanos dentro de la casa, con una chakra que no fluía cómo el de un shinobi lo haría. No circulaba normalmente. Para empezar, circulaban más lento y en el sentido contrario.

Después, oí la atronadora voz de mi papá, cómo aquella vez que casi me matan por una tontería durante una misión. -¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! ¡No tienen ningún derecho a irrumpir en la propiedad Uchiha!- Gritó abslutamente furioso. -Maldición- pensé a la vez que salía de la habitación. Aquellas no eran más que personas _normales. Comunes y corrientes. _Vestidos con las típicas zapatillas reforzadas de la época que todo el mundo usábamos, y con trajes absolutamente blancos. Portaban unas linternas bastante potentes a mi parecer. Entonces, literalmente, la pesadilla de bienvenida al infierno acababa de comenzar, y yo apenas me había dado cuenta.

Entonces al menos una docena de ellos se aproximaron hacia dónde yo estaba, y me miraron cómo si yo fuera un fugitivo; criminal clase S, que encabezara el libro Bingo y que fuera de Akatsuki.

-¡Es él! ¡Uchiha Sasuke!-dijo uno de ellos, y en ese instante, una luz aún más potente que todas sus linternitas juntas arrasó son la casa completa, que estaba hundida el la completa oscuridad hasta ese momento. Pude sentir cómo si mi chakra se disparara y comenzara a fluir a una velocidad increíble. Intenté cubrirme los ojos de la luz.

-¿¡Quién demonios son ustedes?!- Grité tan alto cómo me era posible. -¿¡Y cómo se atreven a molestar a los Uchiha?!-

_**Hola amigos! Espero les esté gustando mi adaptación, que miren que debo admitir que mi trabajo e inspiración me ha costado caro para lograr meterme en los personajes y poder traerles ésta linda historia. Esto va a cobrar un giro espeluznante para los hermanos. Sé que los capítulos son bastante cortos, pero es para lo que da el libro original. Incluso eh tratado de alargarlos lo más que me es posible. En fin, continúen leyendo! Que por lo pronto trataré de subir capítulos diario. **_

_**Bonito día tengan ustedes!**_

_**Dejen sus follow, sus favorites, sus PM y sus reviews. Acepto ideas y consejos de cualquier tipo. **_

_**Pueden seguirme y darme sus opiniones por twitter: **_

_** OnlyAnotherGrey **_

_** JustAnotherGrey**_

_**ciao! :D**_


	4. Book 1: Chapter 3

_**Antes de empezar el capítulo, les recuerdo que ésta adaptación está situada en una realidad paralela a la historia original de Naruto. Aquí no hubo intento de golpe de Estado, por lo que nunca hubo masacre. Sasuke tiene 13 años, y hace más de medio año que se graduó de la academia. Itachi tiene 17 años, y hace un año se unió a la raíz anbu, cómo lo mencionó Sasuke en el capítulo pasado. Ahora pueden disfrutar de su lectura.**_

Capítulo 3

Libro 1

_Anywhere else, but here._

_(en ningún lado, pero aquí)_

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

-¡Tengan muchísimo cuidado con él- advirtió uno de aquellos hombrecillos. Parecían alguna clase de fuerza especial con números en negro impresos sobre su chaqueta blanca en su hombro. -Ya saben que él puede...-

El otro asintió, observándome con nerviosismo, aunque ninguno me observaba a los ojos. - ¡Tú!- logró articular el hombrecito nervioso, con un dejo de incertidumbre en su voz. -Vas a venir con nosotros, somos del Nuevo Orden, y si a tí o a alguien de tu familia se le ocurre escapar o intentar atacar, recibirán un duro castigo- Debo admitir que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas con una extraña sensación pero me mantuve firme. _¿Quién demonios era el Nuevo Orden?_

_-_Tienen valor para atreverse a retar a un Uchiha- repliqué, seguro de mi mísmo aún con el Sharingan activado. -Y tienen aún más valor para interrumpir mi sueño antes de una sesión de entrenamiento muy dura- terminé la frase con una risita. -Espero afronten las consecuencias- crují mis nudillos y me dispuse a atacar.

-Cállate- me dijo uno de los soldados al tiempo que me lanzó un boomerang. Obviamente y cómo es de esperarse lo esquivé sin ningún problema aparente, y al mismo tiempor respondí molesto

-¿¡disculpa?!- y después, antes de poder reclamar algo, un dolor cegador y absolutamente intenso me invadió todo el cuerpo y provenía de mis muñecas. Fue cómo una intensa descarga eléctrica. Absolutamene dolorosa, jamás en mi vida sentí tanto dolor, incluso esto es más que la vez que estuve moribundo después de los exámenes chuunin. Es más de lo que hasta ahora había podido soportar. Caí rendido de rodillas al suelo. La descarga provocó que desactivara el Sharingan. Mi vista estaba nublada y todo me daba vueltas horriblemente, tanto que, temía me cayera al menor movimiento que hiciera.

Saqué fuerza y aliento de algún lugar que desconozco, y aún mareado y con la vista nublada levanté la cabeza y grité con todas mis (pocas) fuerzas -¡mamá! ¡papá! ¡Itachi!-

Otra descarga me cortó la voz antes de que pudiera gritar algo más. Entonces observé una clase de brazaletes de exactamente el mismo color que el boomerang, que estaban adheridos a mis muñecas. Supongo que de ahí venían las descargas.

Los eh subestimado. _Era una trampa._

Aún jadeando, me dije a mi mismo mentalmente que esto no me podía estar pasando. Esto es una vergüenza. ¿Cómo es que atraparon a un Uchiha tan rápido? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡De ninguna manera me puede pasar esto a mí! No puedo permitirme DE NINGÚN MOTIVO hacer que el Clan padezca deshonras por mi culpa. ¡Jamás!

_Esto no puede estar pasando. _

Sudé frío. No puedo permitirme deshonrar el nombre de mi clan. No puedo ser una vergüenza para mi Clan. No puedo. No debo.

De alguna manera,de alguna forma... -_Necesito Desaparecer-_

_**¡Mis estimados lectores!**_

_**Debo decir que estoy segura les va a gustar el rumbo que va a tomar ésta historia. Y créanme cuando les digo que el hecho que los Uchiha posean un orgullo del suelo hasta el cielo influirá mucho en sus desiciones y sus consecuencias. Tendré que cambiar muchas cosas de la historia original, para poder adaptarla, y espero les agrade la idea. No saben cuánto me encantaría saber su opinión de mi adaptación. Acepto quejas, sugerencias, consejos y opiniones. Pero por favor, no insultos. Déjenme sus reviews, o algún PM, no importa que tan largos sean, que yo me encargo de responderlos todos. Os juro que voy a hacer más largos los capítulos a partir de aquí, en tanto mi imaginación e inspiración me permitan. **_

_**Que tengan un lindo día.**_

_**Y por cierto, feliz día del libro a todos.**_

_**Ciao! :D**_


	5. Book 1: Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Libro 1

_Now it's red_

_(Ahora es rojo)_

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

Durante unos segundos, después de estarme torturando yo sólo con mis pensamientos acerca de lo mal que yo estaba haciendo quedar a los Uchiha, me di cuenta que eso no me era conveniente en una situación cómo ésta. Me tranquilicé lo más que pude en menos de un segundo y me puse a analizar aquellos estúpidos brazaletes que me sumieron en la desesperación unos segundos. Entonces caí en la conclusión que, aparte de lo obvio (que son controlados por alguno de los hombrecillos presentes) sueltan descargas eléctricas, y con ellas, llegan hasta las 'venas' de chakra y lo reducen considerablemente. Eso explica cómo es que de un momento a otro caí rendido al suelo cómo si hubiera peleado contra shinobis experimentados durante un rato.

Debo especificar que todo eso fue en cuestión de segundos, no más de 30.

Cuando alzé la cabeza un único pensamiento volvió a mi cabeza y expulsó a todos los demás. -_Necesito Desaparecer-._

Inmediatamente después, los dos hombrecillos frente a mí quedaron petrificados y el color de su cara huyó cómo alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿¡A-A dónde demonios se ha ido?! ¡¿dónde se ha metido?!- Gritó uno de ellos, que mostraba claras señales en su rostro de profunda desesperación. A lo qué otro hombrecillo tras de mi remató: -¡Ha _Desaparecido_!-.

¿_Desaparecido? _¿Acaso es que ellos se habían vuelto locos? ¡Yo seguía ahí justo enfrente de ellos! Mi instinto inmediatamente me dijo que me moviera de mi posición actual, al cuál obedecí y me arrastré unos cuántos centímetros hacia el rincón, cuando mi madre desde la puerta gritó - ¡Sasuke, escápate rápido, no pierdas el tiempo! - Aunque en ese momento mi cuerpo no me respondía. Los presuntos soldados estaban ocupados buscándome bajo mi cama, en el pasillo e incluso afuera de la ventana. Tal vez esto sea sólo una trampa cómo el boomerang. Quizá así yo quiera correr y escapar y ellos tengan motivos para matarme. Aunque... sus rostros de verdad mostraban desesperación...

Después de ése último argumento que me di a mi mismo, estaba seguro que no se trataba de otra trampa. Entonces, si no puedo utilizar ni mi Sharingan ni ningún tipo de ninjutsu o genjutsu por el poco chakra que me queda,entonces ¡Taijutsu será!.

Me dispuse a atacar y empezé por golpear en la espalda al que estaba agachado buscando bajo mi cama. Después, patee al de la ventana, pero, antes de que pudiera alcanzar al que estaba en el pasillo otra descarga abarrotó todo mi ser. No podía ser posible. Incluso observé que mi taijutsu también era mucho más lento y torpe.

_¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?_

Caí de rodillas al suelo. _Otra vez. _

-¡Rápido! ¡Agárrenlo antes de que desaparezca de nuevo!-

Gritó el hombre del pasillo, y automáticamente los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre mí sosteniéndome con manazas y cuerdas. _Cómo si fuera un animal peligroso y salvaje._

-¡Suéltenme!- grité a medias con el poco aliento que me quedaba. Intenté resistirme, pero mis esfuerzos eran completamente en vano.

Me arrastraron cómo un vil costal de papas hasta el salón principal, dónde me dejaron caer. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero el hecho de tener manos y pies amarrados no ayudaba demasiado. Aún en completa oscuridad el salón, oí gritar a Itachi, al tiempo que lo arrojaban al suelo amarrado junto a mi. Cuando cayó al suelo, alcanzé a distinguir entre la poca luz y el disturbio unos brazaletes iguales a los míos en las muñecas de mi hermano. Eso me hizo sentirme mejor, al saber que no fui sólo yo quién cayó en una trampa.

-¡Itachi! ¿Que está pasando? ¿Quién demonios son ellos?-

- ¡Sasuke!- exclamó bastante audible, y cómo si no hubiera escuchado mi pregunta, me cuestionó - ¿Estás bien?-

Ambos estábamos jadeando, debido a las malditas descargas de los brazaletes.

-No...- realmente no pude terminar mi respuesta. Mi garganta ya no tenía energía para emitir un sonido. Está claro que la cosa se está poniendo fea.

Itachi golpeó uno de sus brazaletes cómo pudo contra un muro de mármol que estaba cerca, cosa que nos provocó una descarga a ambos.

El cayó de rodillas, y yo terminé en el suelo.

Mi vista estaba absolutamente borrosa. Todo me daba vueltas y me costaba trabajo respirar. Creo que comenzaba a perder la consciencia. Pero seguía despierto y atento (lo más que me era posible) debido a que me negaba profundamente a desmayarme.

-¿mamá? ¿papá?- susurró Itachi casi inaudible.

De repente, todos los guardias apagaron sus luces, e Itachi por instinto intentó activar el Sharingan, lo cuál dio resultados durante unos cinco segundos, cuando después cayó al suelo al lado de mi, mirándome. Yo estaba jadeando y seguía negándome a perder la consciencia. Pero, debido a sus intentos en vano, estoy seguro que Itachi ha perdido un 99.99999999% de su chakra. Cruzamos mirada unos instantes, pero el comenzó a desmayarse. Estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

Saqué un gramo de fuerza de algún lugar que desconozco muy dentro de mi y le solté una patada a Itachi cómo pude. Lo golpee en el estómago, con la fuerza suficiente para evitar que perdiera la consciencia por completo, pero no lo suficiente para dañarlo.

En esas alturas no me podía dar el lujo de enfrentar la situación yo sólo con la milésima de chakra que me quedaba y con un hermano dos veces más pesado que yo y semi-muerto.

Itachi inmediatamente abrió los ojos de par en par con mi patada, y me miró agradecido.

Ahogué un grito cuando recuperé la fuerza suficiente para sentarme en el suelo. Mis padres estaban frente a nosotros, con sus pijamas al igual que yo, pero ellos estaban tirados en el suelo casi totalmente inmovilizados, parece ser por la culpa de esos brazaletes que tenían puestos, pero a diferencia de Itachi y de mi, ellos también tenía unos atados a los tobillos y al cuello. Desde las puntas de los dedos del pie hasta su cuello no se movían absolutamente nada, incluso parecía que su alma había abandonado todo su cuerpo. Pero, con la cabeza, daban batalla y se resistían cómo podían, aunque pareciese ser que estaban envueltos en dolor.

A todos nos tenían completamente inmovilizados cómo si fueramos cualquier basura ponsoñosa.

Entonces, justo abajo del cuerpo de mis padres, la alfombra empezó a teñirse de rojo.

De verdad, no entendía que rayos y centellas estaba pasando en ese instante.

_**Queridísimos lectores.**_

_**Espero su día esté siendo maravilloso. Y aquí les demuestro que lo prometido es deuda, y yo no tengo deudas.**_

_**Cómo podrán ver, el capítulo es un poco más grande que los anteriores. Seguiré ampliando los más posible.**_

_**Seguiré insistiendo que me dejen sus reviews, y sus PM, que de verdad quiero saber su opinión.  
**_

_**No se pierdan ningún capítulo, den follow o fav, que no muerdo.**_

_**También si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía háganmelo notar, por favor.**_

_**Dénme su opinión, quejas, ideas, consejos o sugerencias, que yo me encargo de leerlas y contestarlas todas.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Disclaimer: La historia original y los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, ellos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La adaptación sí es de mi propiedad, y todos los derechos de autor me los reservo.**_


	6. Book 1: Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Libro 1

_Whispers in the dark_

_(Susurros en la oscuridad)_

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

Una de las cosas más escalofríantes que he podido presenciar en el tiempo de vida que tengo hasta la actualidad, (y jamás pasó por mi mente) a pesar de todas las cosas que había visto a través de las misiones que he hecho desde que me gradué de la academia, es el hecho de ver a mis padres asustados, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y totalmente inmovilizados frente a mí. Sí, imagínate a tus padres en esa posición justo en frente de ti, totalmente rodeados de extraños soldados presuntamente ex-shinobis y sin poder ayudarlos, por que te duele hasta la última célula de tu cuerpo.

Escalofriante, ¿no?

Incluso es horrofíco para un shinobi de élite por naturaleza cómo yo.

Es absolutamente aterrador ver a esos seres que admiraste e idolatraste durante tu niñez, y que en dado momento pensaste que podrían llegar a protegerte en una situación de éste tipo. Que equivocado estaba.

Entonces miré directamente a los ojos de mi mamá. Ahí estaba. Mikoto Uchiha, una gran shinobi de la familia principal de los Uchiha, una de las kunoichis más destacadas del clan. Totalmente inmovilizada y derrotada. Frente a mí. En ese momento me dí cuenta que papá y mamá saben algo que Itachi y yo no tenemos ni la más remota idea.

-¿Mamá?...- susurré a un nivel de volumen considerable a la distancia que había de separación entre ella y yo. Esperaba que me mirara y me diera una señal de lo que debía hacer en ese momento, pero su mirada parecía perdida. Hasta que entré en una clase de ilusión lo suficientemente escalofriante para que sintiera el sudor frio de mi nuca.

Entonces, en esa ilusión yo no estaba atado de manos y pies. Tampoco tenía los brazaletes. Quería defenderme del genjutsu, activar mi sharingan o hacer cualquier cosa que me permitiera actuar cómo un digno shinobi. Pero no pude. Mi cuerpo no me respondía.

Entonces, cómo es digno de esperarse de una técnica ilusoria del nivel de los Uchiha, fue escalofriante empezar a escuchar susurros provenientes de todos lados, voces desconocidas que hablaban a la vez pero que parecían no decir nada en específico.

Las voces inundaban mi cabeza, no dejaban de sonar una tras otra, me estaban enloqueciendo, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que gritar. Hasta que la voz de mi mamá y mi papá las callaron por completo. Empezaron a hablar ambos al unísono, cosa que me parecía aún más extraña, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que definitiamente eran sus voces. -Tu e Itachi son especiales, Sasuke. Y no sólo por ser puros de sangre Uchiha, hijo. _De verdad _son especiales. Eso es algo que a ellos les molesta, y por eso también están asustados. Pon mucha atención, Sasuke...-

Pero de repente de la oscuridad emergieron tres siluetas. Eché un vistazo de reojo a mi alrededor y me pude percatar que ya no estaba más en una ilusión. Estaba en el salón principal de la mansión, atado y tirado en el suelo. Dios mio, ¿por qué no me pude quedar atrapado un rato más en aquella ilusión?

-Uchiha Sasuke- dijo una de las personas.

De las tres figuras, las de los extremos llevaban pistolas enfundadas en sus cinturones, miré con aire de desprecio a aquellas tres figuras vestidas monocromáticamente.

Entonces los miré a los ojos uno a uno, cuando me percaté que la persona de en medio era una mujer. Efectivamente. _Haruno Sakura._

Sakura es una niña de mi edad, que solía formar conmigo y con Uzumaki Naruto el equipo 7 desde que nos graduamos, hasta que logré convertirme en Chuunin. Según lo que había visto en la aldea, los Haruno son uno de los clanes más débiles que pueden haber. Por lo cuál me causaba lástima. Muchos la discriminaban en la academia por el hecho de lo débil que es. Nadie quería juntarse con un integrante de los clanes más aburridos y débiles. Incluyéndome.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Haruno?- Dijo Itachi,en un tono claramente molesto. -Vete de nuestra casa- Por lo visto, a mi hermano tampoco le agradaba la idea que una Haruno cualquiera pisara suelo del territorio Uchiha.

-Oblígame- Respondió, retándolo en un tono en el que nadie antes jamás se había atrevido a hablarle a mi hermano, a la vez que le sonría cínicamente.

Su color de cabello, era absolutamente horrible. ¿rosa? Dios, antes fue niña, no me imagino el sufrimiento de un niño de tener cabello rosa...

Entonces... repasemos lo que acaba de pasar. Una inútil ha profanado suelos Uchiha flanqueada por dos soldados armados, y con una clase de uniforme aún más ridículo de lo que a mi parece el de los Anbu.

-¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- Repetí la pregunta de mi hermano.

-Uchiha Sasuke- La Haruno hizo un monótono tono de voz, ignorando mi anterior pregunta, cosa que realmente me cabreó.

Continuó sin mirarme mientras abría un pergamino de aspecto de documento oficial.

-El Nuevo Orden te toma bajo custodia oficial a partir de éste momento. Haz sido acusado de práctica ilícita de las artes ninjas prohibidas, posesión de documentos prohibidos y brujería.-

Juro que no pude aguantarme las carcajadas que mis cuerdas vocales comenzaban a emitir. -¿Hechicería?¿Estás loca?- seguía carcajeándome de aquella última palabra.

Por dios, ¿qué clase de absurda_ broma _es ésta?

_**¡Mis queridos lectores! **_

_**primero que nada les quiero agradecer que estén aquí leyendo mi adaptación. Las estadísticas de lectores me hacen muy feliz.**_

_**A partir de aqui, tendré que ocuparme de dos capítulos a la vez, ya que si no ésta adaptación quedará sumamente larga.**_

_**¿Les gusta el giro que toma la historia? pues esperen a ver lo que sucederá más adelante. Sé que el ego de los Uchiha les parecerá absurdamente elevado, por que al menos a mi me pareció así. Y no se preocupen por ello, ya que les vienen tiempos difíciles a los hermanitos. ¡Ah! por cierto, tengo reservada una pareja especial, que espero les agrade. Dentro de unos pocos capítulos irá apareciendo por completo, aunque es absolutamente trágica.  
**_

_**Dejen sus reviews y PM, que yo me encargo de leer y contestar cada uno de ellos. Agreguen a Fav o follow, que les juro que la historia no les va a morder por ello. También, si les gustó, recomiéndenla a sus primos, amigos, novios, novias, amigos (as) con derechos, familiares o con todas las personas que quieran u odien. Cómo ustedes prefieran :D **_

_**Mil gracias. Ciao!**_


	7. Book 1: Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Libro 1

_Mein Herz Brennt_

_(Mi corazón arde)_

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

A tientas y con muchas dificultades, cómo pude me moví y me hinqué de una manera rápida, parece ser que aquella última (y ridícula) acusación me había dado la energía que necesitaba para realizar ése costoso trabajo, (y con "costoso" no me refiero precisamente al dinero).

Los dos buenos para nada que flanqueaban a la pelo de chicle se acercaron hacia mi y yo por reflejo levanté las manos algo torpemente, las esposas no me permitían hacer más precisos mis movimientos, lo que hizo que ellos retrocedieran.

-¡¿pero es que se han perdido en el tiempo o qué demonios les sucede?!-exclamé desesperadamente -¡La última vez que vi el calendario según yo no marcaba precisamente siglo 17!- terminé ésa última oración con un dejo de ironía.

Cambié la mirada de los intentos de soldaditos hacia la hipócrita de Sakura, y tan sólo verla, de la rabia que me provocaba me animé a continuar hablando con una mirada retadora -Y tú, no tienes derecho alguno de irrumpir en la propiedad de éste clan cómo si nada y... -Itachi Uchiha- Interrumpió la haruno mostrando ni el más mínimo rastro de educación y aún con su vocecita monótona de anuncio oficial, y continuó leyendo el pergamino -Has sido acusado de práctica ilícita de las artes ninjas prohibidas, posesión de documentos prohibidos y artes viles. Quedas bajo custodia del Nuevo Orden hasta que se celebre tu juicio- En cuanto terminó de pronunciar aquella última palabra, levantó la vista del pergamino y fulminó a mi hermano con la mirada, quién todavía estaba tirado en el suelo. Mi ser interno empezó a rebosar de furia hacia la pelirrosa por su osadía y la miré con odio, ¿cómo se atrevía a llamar a mi hermano así?

De no ser por las esposas, las cuerdas y los brazaletes esa niñita malcriada ya estaría salpicando sangre en el suelo, hecha ya un cadáver.

-Sasuke tiene razón ¡ustedes están locos!- voltée a mirar a mi hermano y para mi sorpresa ya estaba de pie al igual que yo. Puedo jurar haber visto en los oscuros ojos de mi hermano destellos rojos llenos de rabia. -¡La hechicería no es más que un mito! ¿De qué hospital psiquiátrico te fueron a sacar?-

Luego miré preocupadamente a mis padres. Parecían horrorizados, pero para nada sorprendidos. De pronto, por alguna razón desconocida miles de recuerdos de mi infancia empezaron a aflorar en mi mente, Sobre la forma en la que mis Padres nos enseñaban a Itachi y a mí a "focalizar". Itachi y yo habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que ello era acerca de cómo concentrar el chakra en los ojos para mejorar el Sharingan, aunque jamás estuvimos cien por ciento seguros. También sobre los pergaminos que nos decían que guardáramos pero que _aún_ no los leyeramos, los extraños personajes sobre los que nos hablaban... Cuando fui creciendo me hice a la idea que tal vez eran personas que sólo los Uchiha los conocían y por que eran importantes para nuestro clan y habilidades. Que por eso no los vimos en la academia. Entonces, por un momento dudé, pero ¿es que acaso estaba pensando que todo ello tenía relación a aquel asalto a nuestro hogar?

-Según el Único que da los códigos reglamentarios, cada uno puede llevar consigo una de sus posesiones personales. Aunque a mí no me parezca- soltó un bufido, cómo si fuera una niña berrinchuda de 4 años. Al escuchar eso, inmediatamente mi mamá volteó la mirada a mi papá cómo si se pudieran comunicar telepáticamente, aún, del cuello hacia abajo inmóviles. -Elijan lo que se llevarán por que no tengo toda la noche.- dijo la haruno, otra vez, burlonamente. Entonces mi mamá llamó mi atención -Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! Ven para acá- dijo nerviosamente. Sin preocuparme de los soldaduchos, avancé torpemente hacia ella debido a las cuerdas de mis tobillos. Todos ellos se pusieron en posición de ataque cómo si planeara golpearlos. _O_ cómo_ si pudiera hacerlo_.

Cuando estaba muy cerca de mi mamá me dejé caer de rodillas. Aunque eso me dolió, no di señales de ello. Mi papá y mi hermano me observaban mientras acercaba el oído a la cara de mi mamá.

-Busca en el libro, cómo debe morir un shinobi,ábrelo y llévatelo. ¡Apúrate!-

dijo con dificultad y con los ojos vidriosos. Yo obedecí inmediatamente y cómo pude, me levanté y caminé (o mejor dicho di brinquitos) hacia el librero de la sala. Ya había visto ese libro bastante grande ahí, pero jamás me dió la suficiente curiosidad cómo para hojearlo. Todo lo que mamá me dijo me pareció extraño, pero no me quedaba de otra. Tomé el libro tontamente, lo apoyé sobre la mesa y lo abrí. Las páginas estaban perforadas, y en esas perfectas perforaciones estaba situada una clase de vara larga. Algo gruesa, me pareció cómo una de esas varas que utilizan algunas cocineras para mezclar la sopa. Me regresé hacia el salón principal. Entonces mi mamá giró la cabeza y me dijo con una lágrima en los ojos -Por favor, llévate la baqueta. _Llévatela, cariño. _Te quiero-

Desconcertado, miré la 'baqueta' que me dió mi mamá. Entonces la voz ronca de mi papá irrumpió el silencio. -Itachi, acércate- Dijo lo suficiente alto y mi hermano en seguida se acercó con pasos aún más torpes que los míos. Hizo lo mismo que yo y se tiró al suelo de rodillas cerca de mi papá, quién le susurró algo. Entonces, Itachi sacó una clase de libreta no muy grande y con aspecto viejo de un bolsillo secreto del chaleco de papá.

Papá le susurró algo a Itachi, algo que no alcanzé a escuchar. Peró sorprendió demasiado a Itachi a juzgar por su expresión. Lo siguiente que sentí fue una mezcla de ácidos estomacales, envidia y nostalgia al observar la escena, pero Itachi enseguida se movió del lugar y se levantó con el doble de tiempo de lo que me costó a mí levantarme del suelo. ¿Una baqueta y un libro viejo? Ok, eso definitivamente _no es normal. _La haruno se acercó a inspeccionar la baqueta y el libro, que para nuestra sorpresa estaba en blanco. Entonces me regresó la baqueta y a Itachi el libro, pero a él se lo regresó con una bofetada. Él reaccionó e inmediatamente se lanzó hacia ella, pero seis guardias mucho más grandes que Sakura lo detuvieron.

-llévenlos a la furgoneta- dijo ella con tono despreocupado. Los guardias nos tomaron a Itachi y a mi de las manos atadas y nos jalonearon. -¡NO! ¡mamá! ¡papá!- grité sumergido en desesperación. Volteé y vi los rostros de mi mamá y de mi papá, que ya los habían puesto de pie otros guardias. MI papá tenía cara de preocupación, y mi mamá esbozó una sonrisa falsa al tiempo que se le salía una lágrima. Esa imagen en mi cabeza quedó grabada de por vida, y antes de que nos lograran sacar de la casa sentí cómo si mi sangre empezara a hervir. Empezé a sentir furia y rabia, que inundaban mi cabeza y me pareció que la habitación había pasado de unos agradables 17° Centígrados a unos 400° infernales.

Empezé a sudar y de repente oí un zumbido extraño. Lo siguiente no me lo vas creer, Pero es verdad, lo juro.

Vi (y sentí) cómo grandes llamas emanaban de cada poro de mi cuerpo.

**_Estimadísimos Lectores._**

**_Gracias por el rating que le han dado a mi historia hasta ahora. Me da la impresión que les está agradando la adaṕtación. Espero y de verdad sea cierto eso. Lamentablemente por ciertos contratiempos no podré publicar los capítulos diario, pero lo haré lo más seguido que pueda._**

**_De nuevo gracias, por tomarse su tiempo para leer._**

**_Recuerden dejar sus Reviews y sus PM's, que yo me encargo de leer y contestar todos._**

**_También den follow y fav, que les juro que ni yo ni la historia les vamos a morder por ello._**

**_Nos leemos pronto! Ciao._**


	8. Book 1: Chapter 7

_**Antes de que comienzen a leer, quisiera permitirme recordarles que cada título de un capítulo pertenece al nombre de alguna canción de la que me inspiré. Igualmente, el primer nombre antes del texto resaltado en negritas y mayúsculas es quién está último, recuerden hacer las debidas pausas largas en los puntos y aparte o seguidos para entender mejor el texto. Disfruten su lectura.**_

Capítulo 7

Libro 1

_**Into the fire**_

_**(Dentro del fuego)**_

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

Oí gritos tan altos de alarma cómo si estuvieramos en medio de un terremoto de 10° y trepidatorio. A diferencia que ésos gritos no eran precisamente por un movimiento telúrico apocalíptico, sino por las enormes llamaradas que lucían combinaciones de azul, amarillo y naranja, que brotaban de cada nanómetro cuadrado de mi cuerpo.

Si en dado momento a mi se me hace raro, y a tí increíble, pues no me vas a creer que después de ése primer momento la sensación infernal de los 400° Centígrados desapareció volviendo a los agradables 17° de antes. Miré mi piel preocupado de que se hubiera quemado y ennegrecido, a pesar de que no sentía quemazón alguna. Y para mi grata sorpresa, se alcanzaba a distinguir mi auténtico tono pálido-fantasmal de piel a través del fuego. Inmediatamente me percaté que las cuerdas de mis manos y pies ardían en llamas, así que por lo debilitadas que ahora estaban fácilmente me deshice de las ataduras. Y por lo visto los brazaletes se estaban descomponiendo, Ya que un guardia apretó el botón que pareciese ser activa mis brazaletes y no funcionaba. Entonces me percaté que se estaban derritiendo cómo vil plástico común y corriente. Creo que podrían esmerarse en hacer brazaletes de un mateial de mejor calidad. Eché un vistazo rápido de nuevo a mis manos (ahora libres) y automáticamente se apareció una media sonrisa malévola en mi rostro, cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza. Uno de los estupidos soldaditos de plomo de Haruno se armó de valor y me noqueó con un jarrón antiguo de mi mamá.

Caí al suelo aturdido y las llamaradas se desvanecieron.

Aunque no me desmayé ya que me negaba rotundamente a perder la consciencia, todo me daba vueltas, y sentía que al más mínimo esfuerzo me desvanecería.

Alcancé a ver que los 'soldaditos de plomo' cómo decidí bautizarlos trataban de apagar las cortinas y pisoteaban los pequeños rastros de fuego que dejé en la alfombra.

Al parecer, la cobarde Haruno salío de mi morada durante mi espectáculo luminoso, pues la vi aparecer en el umbral, con los ojos abiertos cómo platos. Me señaló con su asqueroso y repugnante dedo tembloroso.

-¿¡Lo ven?!- gritó sumergida en pavor. -¡Enciérrenlo y disparen de ser necesario! ¡lo que sea que haga falta!-

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta aún absolutamente mareado. Una extraña sensación embargó todo mi ser, y era cómo si supiera que éste acto estaba destinado a ser parte de mi vida desde una principio.

Aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que en verdad significara esa sensación.

**_Lo sé, lo sé, por favor no me maten. Sé que éste capítulo fue demasiado corto, pero prometo no demorar demasiado en el siguiente. Les informo que éste es el primer libro, cómo lo indica cada encabezado. EL primer libro consta de sólo 20 capítulos, y dependiendo del éxito que tenga al final decidiré si continuo con el libro 2 y el tres, sucesivamente. Así que les pido su apoyo, mis estimadísimos lectores para que continue ésta humilde adaptación. Recomiéndenla a sus amigos, familiares,etc. si de verdad les está gustando._**

**_Dejen sus reviews y PM's, que yo me encargo de leer y responder todos._**

**_Den fav/follow, que les prometo que ni yo ni la historia les vamos a morder por ello._**

**_Si desean, recuerden que pueden encontrarme y contactarme fácilmente en twitter: _**

**_OnlyAnotherGrey_**

**_JustAnotherGrey_**

**_(recuerden poner el arroba antes del nickname) Doy followback. Acepto dudas,quejas, sugerencias, comentarios y opiniones, más no insultos. Una vez más, gracias por estar leyendo. Les deseo un buen día/tarde/noche. _**

**_Ciao! :D_**


	9. Book 1:Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Libro 1

_**Another Brick in the Wall**_

_**(Otro ladrillo en la pared)**_

**ITACHI UCHIHA**

Eran muy pocas las ocasiones que yo recordaba haber caído en un Genjutsu ajeno, tal vez cuando estaba en la academia, y jamás en mi vida había experimentado una alución causada por estrés, aunque creí que de verdad estaba viviendo una. Cuando vi que Sasuke ardió en llamas, digo, estoy acostumbrado a esperarme las peores cosas e incluso que llegarían a romper con cualquier ley natural existente, pero, aún así, él no realizó ningún tipo de sellos, mucho menos acumuló chakra, y es que a cualquiera en su sano juicio y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales (que incluso hubiera dormido bien y que no estuviera sometido a esta extraña situación) le costaría aceptar sin más 'Oh mira, mi hermano pequeño se convirtió de un momento a otro en una antorcha humana'

¿Me equivoco?

Cuando contemplé el calor infernal de la habitación que aumentaba terroríficamente rápido, las llamaradas y el humo empecé a caer en la cuenta que ésto tenía que ser verdad.

Inferí rápidamente que los soldados del Nuevo Orden le habían prendido fuego de alguna forma, así que con esa idea en la cabeza la rabia empezó a llenarme el organismo de adrenalina, lo suficiente para que me liberara de sus garras, y supongo que les hubiera dado la paliza de su vida de no ser por mi absoluta urgencia por correr a ayudar a apagarlo. Pero al instante que llegué a él, un caos mayor se apoderó de los alrededores.

Nunca realmente había vivido un tornado (afortunadamente) pero supuse que era eso lo que estaba sucediendo en ése preciso momento . Todas las ventanas de la mansión estallaron cómo si hubieran tenido dinamita amarradas a ellas,y después de la explosión entró aire cómo el caudal furioso de una cascada, arrasando con todo a su paso. No podía escuchar absolutamente nada, el ruido era apocalíptico y llovía con tanta fuerza que, (sumada a los cristales de las ventanas y otras cosas de vidrio con las que el viento arrasó) picaba y se enterraba en tu piel cómo si fuera una lluvia de agujas.

Con toda aquella adrenalina acumulada gracias a la rabieta de hace un momento, bien pude haber activado al menos el Sharingan de 3 aspas, pero abrir los ojos en ese momento hubiera significado ceguera permanente.

Técnicamente, librarme de los soldados del N.O. No me había servido de nada en absoluto, aparentemente, ya que todos tuvimos que agarrarnos del suelo, de las paredes o de cualquier sólido que pareciese más firme que nosotros mismos, para evitar que el tornado nos arrastrara a las ventanas y nos matara de una vez por todas.

Mi gran pregunta fue, ¿y mis papás?

Intenté gritar para llamar a Sasuke y preguntarle si sabía a dónde es que ellos habían salido disparados, o sí cómo mínimo seguían _vivos._

Pero ni siquiera fui capaz de escuchar mi propia voz.

Entonces, cómo si fuera de película, todo calmó de un momento a otro. Todo quedó sereno. _Y mi casa destrozada. _

Aparté el antebrazo de mi cara inmediatamente y me puse en guardia ante cualquier ataque sorpresivo, Entonces lo que ví muy probablemente jamás se me olvidará.

Un hombre alto, con una venda en su cabeza y en su brazo, extremadamente imponente parado ahí, en medio del salón totalmente destrozado. ¿Que no da miedo eso? Vuelve a pensarlo, y sigue leyendo cuando estés convencido de ello.

Pues, damas y caballeros, con nosotros, la mismísima personificación del mal.

-Hola familia Uchiha- dijo con ua voz imponente y cargada de fuerza, de ésas de los jefes de altos mandos que te obligan a prestar atención a cada una de las palabras que su boca emite. -Soy el Único que es Único, ¿han oído hablar de mi?-

Mi padre, (oh por dios, ¡están vivos!) respondió igual de imponente, cómo era de esperarse de la voz del líder del Clan más poderoso de la aldea. Y... ¿de pie?

-Sabemos quién eres. No te tenemos miedo y no nos someteremos a tus normas-

-No esperaba que te sometieras a ninguna norma, Fugaku. Ni tú tampoco, Mikoto.-

(¿Mamá también estaba de pie? ¿en que momento me perdí?) -Ya sé que los aprendices de aberrantes cómo ustedes valoran la libertad por encima de todo. Pero no me es reelevante si aceptan o nó ésta nueva realidad. Vine a ver a sus hijos. Ésto es una monarquía, ¿saben? Yo mando, ellos obedecen.

Entonces el tipo de la cruz en la barbilla nos miró a mi hermano y a mí, y sonrió con comprensión, podría decirse que incluso con calidez.

-Voy a ponérselo fácil a ustedes dos. Lo único que tiene que hacer es renunciar a toda su existencia anterior (libertades, modo de vida y a sus padres en concreto) y serán perdonados. Nadie les hará daño si obedecen las normas. No se tocará ni un sólo cabello de su cabeza. Lo juro solemnemente. Renuncien a su vida anterior y a sus padres. Eso es todo. No se me ocurre nada más sencillo.

-¡Estás loco!- le grité a ese hombre sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Eso no va a pasar. Nunca.- Remató mi hermano. -Renunciamos a ti, a tus vendas y a tu terror- El hombrecillo se rió de aquella frase, lo que me tomó desprevenido.

-Itachi Uchiha- dijo el único, miŕandome profundamente a los ojos. Entonces no me podía mover. -Eres un chico muy guapo, he de decir, Itachi. Alto y blanco, esbelto pero musculoso, con proporciones perfectas. Tienes los ojos de tu Padre. Ya sé que cómo todo Uchiha, eres aspirante al puesto Sr. Perfección, contando que seas el hijo directo del líder del clan, incluso te haz mantenido fuerte hasta después de la triste y desafortunada desaparición de tu novia y alma gemela, Temari.

Una sensación de rabia frustrada ardía dentro de mi. ¿Que sabía ése tipo acerca de Temari? Sonrió mientras hablaba de su desaparición. Sabía algo. Estaba jugando conmigo.

-La cuestión es..- siguió diciendo.- ¿Eres capaz de ser un buen chico con el Nuevo Orden? ¿te adaptarías a las nuevas normas? -alzó las manos -¿¡No lo sabes?!- exclamó.

Mi cuerpo paralizado me impedía lanzarme sobre él y empezar a golpearlo hasta la muerte. Se volvió hacia mi hermano.

-Sasuke Uchiha, también lo sé todo sobre tí. Rebelde, pero a las vez aspirante también al puesto de Sr. Perfección de un típico Uchiha. La pregunta es, ¿aceptarías las reglas del nuevo Orden y Guiarías a tu Clan a la perfección? Claro que si aceptaras, yo mismo me encargaría de hacerte el siguiente líder, y eliminar a _todos _los estorbos.

Los ojos de mi hermano se abrieron de par en par cómo si le estuvieran ofreciendo la gloria. Una mueca muy preocupante. ¿¡Por qué demonios no soy capaz de moverme ni decir nada?! ¡Maldita sea!

El hombre se quedó mirando a Sasuke a la espera.

Entonces, Sasuke hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, lo cuál me alarmó a niveles inimaginables. La rabia ocupaba mi ser entero, al igual que el odio de rebozaba de cada poro de mi piel hacia el único.

-Por supuesto que NO traicionaría a mi Clan, señor.- El dejo de sarcasmo e ironía eliminó la amabilidad de la reverencia y calmó cómo un extintor mi rabia y preocupación. _Ese es mi hermanito menor. _Pensé con orgullo.

Sasuke interrumpió su oración de forma abrupta, y me di cuenta que él también estaba paralizado. El Único se volvió a Haruno y sus guardias. -¡Atrápenlos! No volverán a ver a sus padres. Y tampoco ustedes, Fugaku y Mikoto, volverán a ver a sus especiales retoños, hasta el día en que todos hayan de morir. _El fin del Clan Maldito al fin se ve venir-_

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_Perdonen la tardanza. Sé que a ustedes tal vez les parezca extraño la forma en la que Itachi o Sasuke piensan, pero tomen en cuenta que jamás se separaron de su familia, y el lazo entre ellos es más fuerte que nunca. Por eso es que aquí no son tan fríos. Espero que no tengan inconveniente en la pareja de Itachi, pero es que me fue difícil encontrarle una, por el carácter que tiene el Uchiha. _**

**_¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, consejos? Me encantaría leerlos. Que la inspiración se me acorta. Dejen sus PM's y sus Reviews, que yo me encargo personalmente de leer y responder todos._**

**_Den follow/fav que ni yo ni la historia les morderemos por ello._**

**_¡Gracias por todos los lectores que han invertido tiempo en mi adaptación!_**

**_Recomienden si les gustó._**

**_Bonito día/tarde/noche._**

**_Ciao!_**


	10. Book 1: Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Libro 1

_**I am (not) ok**_

_**(Yo (no) estoy bien)**_

**ITACHI**

Sasuke y yo estábamos completamente paralizados en una furgoneta negra que no tenía ventanas. Normalmente cualquier shinobi (digno de ser llamado así) estaría tranquilo. Pero Sasuke y yo no estábamos precisamente tranquilos debido a que nos estuvieramos controlando, sino por el estado de shock en el que estábamos. Esto ha de ser una pesadilla o algo por el estilo. Para rematar me había dejado llevar por la adrenalina y ahora tenía la vista nublada. _Sobre todo, no podía acumular chakra._

Tuve que obligarme a relajarme y aumentar el último pedazo de cordura que tenía encima para no arrojarme sin más ni menos contra las paredes de la camioneta cómo un jabalí claustrofóbico.

Afortunadamente eso no pasó.

De acuerdo a lo que yo sabía, era totalmente legal utilizar el chakra y sacar ventaja de ello, _no era ninguna actividad ilícita. _Aunque, si nos ponemos a analizar la situación de la última semana, pareciera ser que las actividades shinobi habían cesado. Ninguno de mis amigos había salido a misiones, y el campo de entrenamiento estaba vacío. Todos intentaban evadir el tema a toda costa. Y se mostraban nerviosos ante cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con las actividades ninja. Se me hizo bastante raro aquel asunto, pero ni me inmuté en tratar de averiguar el porqué de sus actitudes.

Se me pasó un momento por la cabeza el que todo tenía relación, pero deseché inmediatamente la idea ante la esperanza de que esto fuera un sueño.

Claro que, a pesar de que no había misiones, no me preocupé en indicarle nada a mi familia acerca de eso. El factor de que a mi mamá y a mi papá no les llamaran tan seguido a misiones más que cuando eran situaciones extremaamente difíciles, y que Sasuke estuviera en un receso de misiones, me convertía en el único que estaba en ellas. Y aproveché eso para fingir que iba a una misión corta la noche anterior para irme a una reunión con mis colegas de la academia. Supongo que todo el sake que me tocó tomar y las escasas dos horas de sueño que tuve deben estar influyendo en mi vista nublada y mi lenta capacidad de reacción, sin mencionar que parece que estoy en modo zombie.

Miré a mi pobre hermano, que entre todos mis males apenas lo distinguía en la completa oscuridad en la que estábamos cabello mojado goteaba en mi brazo y me di cuenta que temblaba muy violentamente. De no ser por que lo conozco diría que está enmedio de un atque epiléptico.

Tal vez temblaba por el frío, que. Combinado con la ropa mojada de cuando le apagaron el fuego era brutal, sin mencionar que en la casa estábamos a 17° centígrados, pero, al

salir, estando en una fría noche de otoño podría calcularse que estamos a unos 3°.

Lo abrazé torpemente para intentar evitarle una hipotermia, pero tuve que pasar su cabeza por enmedio de mis brazos debido a las esposas que estrujaban mis muñecas.

Me pareció sorprendente no poder recordar la última vez que lo abrazé. Tal vez fue cuando aún estaba en la academia...

-¿estás bien?- dije tratando de disimular mi tristeza, pero mi tono de voz claramente no me lo permitía.

Lo más extraño del asunto es que Sasuke no parecía tener ni rastro de quemaduras. No olía ni a jabalí quemado ni nada por el estilo.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien- me respondió él, con la mirada fija en algún punto distante de la claro, que yo lo conocía, sabía que _no estaba bien_.

-¿seguro?- pregunté tratando de ver que és lo que él miraba tan atento.

-Por supuesto que _no estoy bien, _Itachi. ¿Es que acaso tú lo estás?- dijo con un tono un tanto agresivo.

-Seguro te vertieron alguna sustancia inflamable- dije tratando de cambiarle el tema, es claro que una discusión no nos favorecería en nada a éstas alturas.

-No tengo ninguna quemadura, y en ningún momento vi que me rociaran algo- contestó, siguiéndome el juego. Pareciese ser que él tampoco quería discutir.

-Creo que lo tuyo fue más en plan de _¡booom! ¡llamas a mí!- _un chistecito ridículo aligeraría el ambiente. Él mostró una media sonrisa de lado, aún con la vista fija en la oscuridad. -Siempre pensé que tu cabello era peligroso.- rematé mi chiste.

Siempre había llamado _piña_ a Sasuke debido a los extraños picos que formaban su cabello en un raro estilo, y sobretodo por lo oscuro que es su cabello al grado de mostrarse a veces azul. Que contrastaba con su piel, mucho más clara que la mía, que a él le es indiferente, aunque yo creo que es hermano estaba demasiado ocupado observando aquel punto fijo desconocido para mí cómo para preocuparse de último comentario de su cabello. Cuando me animé a preguntarle.

-¿que observas con tanta urgencia?- mientras yo intentaba distinguir algo.

-¿sabes en dónde están las puertas?- tras su comentario reaccioné. Había estado tan ocupado en mis pensamientos y considerando que estábamos en completa oscuridad que me olvidé de ése detalle que en dado momento podría ser útil. Él interpretó mi silencio acertadamente.

-No las he dejado de mirar desde que la camioneta arrancó-

reflexioné y me uní a él. Miré la oscuridad fijamente, sabiendo que mas allá de la oscuridad se encontraban las puertas. Por un momento me sentí claustrofóbico ante la idea que ni siquiera hubiera podido ubicarme en aquella oscuridad sin la astuta idea de Sasuke.

-Itachi, ¿que está pasando? ¿Qué tiene que ver la pelos de chicle con todo ésto? ¿que les ocurrió a mamá y a papá?- Sasuke dejó su orgullo a un lado y pudo desahogar aquellas preguntas, lo cuál me dió una buena sensación, aunque jamás lo demostré ni lo dije.

-Ha de haber algún tipo de error. Los Uchiha jamás hemos tenido problemas con el gobierno, que yo sepa.- recordé la vergonzosa forma en la que nos trataron en nuestra propia casa, y me tragué toda mi rabia otra vez.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudieramos continuar con nuestra coversación reflexiva, la camioneta se detuvo de golpe lo que me hizo perder el equilibrio un momento arrastrando a Sasuke conmigo al suelo. Pero, por instinto, ambos de alguna u otra forma logramos zafarnos del abrazo y ponernos de pie y en guardia en un brinco en dirección a las puertas. Incluso con las esposas puestas. Estábamos, (y con ello estoy seguro que me refiero a los dos) dispuestos a lanzarnos contra cualquier soldado que se le ocurriera abrir la puerta por muy atiborrado de esteroides que estuviera. Nos defenderíamos y apoyaríamos mutuamente, correríamos aún con las dificultades encima y nos enfrentaríamos a lo que sea que nos esperara allí afuera. Cómo justamente lo que somos. Dos hermanos en contra del Nuevo Orden. Dos hermanos con los que el gobierno se había metido. Dos Uchiha, sedientos de venganza y justicia.

Dos Uchiha, que no iban a ser niños buenos, ni a obedecer sus estúpidas reglas.

_**¡MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!**_

_**No saben lo agradecida que estoy con todos ustedes por todos los lectores que han sido en éstas semanas, que ni un mes de publicada lleva ésta historia.**_

_**Es genial verlos a todos ustedes por aquí.**_

_**Dejen los PM's y los reviews, que yo me encargo personalmente de leer y contestar todos.**_

_**Den follow/fav, que ni yo ni la historia les morderemos por ello.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y la historia original les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Ésta adaptación es completamente de mi autoría.  
**_

_**Mil gracias de nuevo, por estar aquí leyendo. Ciao!**_


	11. Book 1: Chapter 10

_**Antes de empezar,les recuerdo que es ESTRICTAMENTE NECESARIO leer las notas del autor al principio y al final de la historia, que, su objetivo es solucionar sus posibles dudas ante la historia y en su caso contestar su lectura.**_

Capítulo 10

Libro 1

_**Wretched & Divine**_

_**(Miserable y Divino)**_

**ITACHI**

Esto que estábamos presenciando parecía totalmente increíble, cómo cualquier pesadilla.

Aunque esto precisamente no era un sueño, o si lo era, es bastante nítido para mi gusto.

Aquello que estábamos presenciando era un estado totalitario. Lo primero que llegó a mis ojos fueron decenas, que digo, tal vez centenares de banderas ondeándose al aire de un color gris oscuro. No lo suficientemente oscuro para aparentar negro, pero si lo suficiente cómo para qe se distinguieran unas horrorosas letras mayúsculas en color blanco perfectamente centradas con las iniciales -N.O.- cómo ustedes imaginarán significan Nuevo Orden, precisamente.

Mi cerebro tomó esa sílaba monótona con gracia. NO. No hagas esto, no hagas aquello.

Pensándolo bien hasta adquiería un tono bastante poético.

Sasuke y yo estábamos frente a un edificio monumental de piedra sin ventanas. Era de esa clase de piedra con los que contruyen los castillos de los Señores feudales, sólo que ésta aparenta muchísimos años de antigüedad, sobre todo por el moho que sobresale de los tabiques en mal estado. Todo el edificio estaba rodeado de soldados y una malla metálica con puas, En la entrada, había un letrero de piedra, para rematar y que combinara con el edificio, el letrero estaba chueco. En él estaba escrito con letras mayúsculas -reformatorio del nuevo orden-

Las puertas se abrieron después de un horroroso estruendo y continuaron con un chirrido metálico que interrumpió mis pensamientos negativos hacia el edificio y todo intento de plan de huída.

Lo que terminó de arruinar mis planes mentales de huída fue que al mirar adentro (y que los guardias tras nosotros nos obligaran a avanzar) estaban esperando otros _diez_ guardias también con uniformes blancos resplandecientes, que se unieron al frente de nuestra marcha dentro del edificio. -Bien, ahora vigílenlos de cerca, ya saben que son...- oí decir nada discreto a uno de los guardias. -si,si ya lo sabemos- dijo una voz malhumarada detrás mío. Mis quemaduras lo tienen bastante claro. No me molesté en mostrar resistencia ante los empujones de los guardias para que caminara, ya que estaba muy ocupado analizando la zona y buscando el momento adecuado para poder escapar de éste infierno.

Considero que soy una persona bastante grande (con metro ochenta y cinco con ochenta y seis kilos) debido a que mi trabajo demanda una exageradamente buena condición física.

¿quién dice que estar en la Raíz Anbu directamente bajo órdenes del Hokage era fácil?

Y aún y con todos mis kilos de músculo encima éstos tipos me trataban cuál estuvieran manejando una bolsa de menos de medio kilo de arroz. Sasuke y yo intentábamos en vano tratar de mantenernos de pie, pero con los continuos empujones de parte de los estúpidos guardias perdíamos el equilibrio muy fácilmente.

Sasuke perdió la paciencia ante los empujones. Podríamos considerar que aparte de que los Uchiha no eran precisamente reconocidos por ser amables y tolerantes, ahora a eso sumémosle que Sasuke heredó el mal genio de mi padre.

Está claro que no había mucha paciencia a su disposición.

-¡Podemos caminar por nuestra cuenta!- gritó harto hacia los guardias de atrás.

-¡Aún estamos conscientes!- terminó Sasuke. Arrugó la nariz cómo señal de descontento. -Eso tiene una solución muy fácil- dijo uno de los guardias atiborrado de esa sustancia extraña que los aldeanos utilizaban para mostrar más musculo del que podían desarrollar. Creo que lo llaman esteroides.

-Escuchen- traté de reunir toda la gentileza y paciencia posible -Está muy claro que están equivocándose de personas...-

Pero el guardia más cercano a mí levantó su macana y me callé antes de terminar la frase. Nunca me había sentido tan humillado.

Nos empujaron hacia las interminables escaleras de cemento, que, subimos con mucha pesadez y lo más rápido que podíamos para evitar que nos empujaran y rodaramos cual barril por las escaleras. Consideren que íbamos completamente descalzos y los escalones de piedra parecían bloques de hielo a esas altas horas de la mañana.

Al terminar las escaleras heladas, pasamos a través de unas gruesas puertas de acero, y entramos a un vestíbulo absolutamente iluminado. Tenía pintas de cárcel.

Pocos metros después de las puertas de acero por las que acabábamos de pasar había unas puertas de vidrio bastante grueso, a mi juicio era blindado. Había dos corpulentos guardias, ambos con macanas en las manos. A mi parecer con un físico exageradamente artificial. Se oyó un zumbido que, a juzgar por los gestos de Sasuke, le había causado jaqueca. La puerta se deslizó y se abrió rápidamente.

-¿Que acaso no se sienten estúpidos?-dije -Es decir, más de una docena de gigantones encargándose de dos chamacos es humillante, ¿o no? ¿No creen que...?-

No me dieron tiempo a terminar mi frasecilla debido a un golpe que me dieron en el tórax que me sacó el aire.

Avanzamos unos 10 metros de la puerta y nos detuvieron. Contemplé cómo la puerta de acero y luego la de vidrio se cerraron alejándome de mi libertad _y de algunas esperanzas. _Luego, se acercó por delante de nosotros otro guardia, que, a juzgar por su uniforme un poco más elegante y diferente al de los demás guardias, era el jefe.

-Empiecen a pensar en su próximo interrogatorio- Dijo el guardia poniéndose a la altura del rostro de Sasuke, que de hecho, apenas me percaté que mi hermanito había crecido bastante. (Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no convivo con Sasuke?)

El guardia no se agachó mucho para llegar a la altura de mi hermano.

Yo estaba sumamente atento a cualquier movimiento del jefecito. NO iba a permitir que le pusiera un dedo encima a mi hermano. Así que, sin levantar sospechas, me moví un poco, aún con las manos esposas y los pies con grilletes, planeaba aventarme encima del guardia antes de que lograra lastimar a ami hermano.

Pero, desgraciadamente no le tocó ni un pelo.

-Hablar o morir, ustedes eligen, muchachos-

_**¡Hola muchachos!**_

_**¡Al fin llegamos a la mitad del primer libro!**_

_**Sé que he tardado un tiempo considerable para subir un nuevo capítulo, y realmente me lamento por colegio me ha mantenido ocupada el 99% de mi tiempo.**_

_**Tal vez en cierta forma la historia se les esté haciendo bastante lenta, pero el objetivo de ésta adaptación no es precisamente desarrollar una historia demasiado rápida, el chiste es que esté lo más detallada posible para que ustedes la puedan imaginar con total nitidez,y por supuesto, entender al personaje lo mejor posible ante dicha situación. Así que ustedes entenderán con esto que es de suma importancia se encuentren concentrados lo mayor posible al leer.**_

_**¿tienen dudas,comentarios,opiniones,quejas o sugerencias? háganmelas saber.**_

_**Acepto de todo, menos insultos.**_

_**Espero les esté gustando.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	12. Book 1: Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Libro 1

_**Carolyn**_

**SASUKE**

Al fin y al cabo comenzaba a darme la impresión que esto que estabamos viendo mi hermano y yo iba más allá de un simple sueño o, un genjutsu cómo lo sospeché en el principio. Esto comienza a ser mi realidad.

Quién sea que esté leyendo esto, se ha de imaginar que en la academia ninja nos enseñan a mantener la calma en situaciones desesperadas. Pues están totalmente equivocados.

Verán, hasta dónde ustedes han de saber, la academia de konoha es por mucho la mejor en el país del fuego. Supongo que debe estar incluído el factor que la aldea escondida entre las hojas sea la más antigua de todas al ser fundada producto de una alianza entre los Clanes Uchiha y Senju.

Por lo tanto, la academia tiene cierta carga. Tendrá poco que me gradué de la academia, apenas cumpliré los 14 años, pero me puedo percatar de ello. En la escuela te cuentan una parte de la historia, más nunca te la cuentan completa.

Regresando al tema de nuestra injusta encarcelación...

Al parecer al menos vamos a tener el pequeño consuelo de conservar nuestras ropas.

Itachi y yo traemos puesto un pantalón holgado cómo el que toda nuestra familia acostumbra usar a la hora de dormir por que es cómodo independientemente si son hombre o mujeres. Miren que es bastante cómodo, pero apenas lo suficiente para que en el remoto caso que estalle una guerra a la mitad de la noche, podamos reaccionar sin preocupaciones de que nuestras ropas interfieran.

Mi hermano usa su camiseta negra de cuello alto y manga corta distintiva de nuestro clan con el logotipo en la espalda. Mi playera es igual a excepción que yo la preferí en color azul oscuro.

A excepción de mis ropas, la baqueta misteriosa que mi madre me dio es lo único material que conservo desde que nos sacaron por la fuerza de nuestra casa.

Debo remarcar que continuamos con los brazaletes anti-chakra puestos.

-¡dejen de jalarlo así del brazo!- refunfuñó Itachi a mi guardia. Estaba tan ocupado en mi razonamiento que no me había dado cuenta que mi brazo parecía a punto de descoyuntarse.

-Cállate maldito shinobi-

Bueno, al menos había algo en lo que al fin acertaban los malditos guardias.

A continuación, los guardias nos guiaron a través de pasillos cada vez menos iluminados y aseados hasta llegar a una puerta con un letrero de metal grabado que decía

PROPIEDAD DEL NUEVO ORDEN.

Ni quién se los fuera a robar.

Entonces en cuánto atravesamos la puerta vimos un recinto de más de cinco pisos de alto con celdas de barrotes bastantes gruesos. Una cárcel. Nos hicieron caminar hasta el último piso y luego me arrojaron violentamente a una celda. Antes de que cayera al suelo, alcanzé a derrapar con los pies para frenar mi caída. Alcanzé a chocar con la pared del lado contrario. Inmediatamente después, antes de que pudiera tomar impulso y salir de ahí cerraron la celda. Me asomé a ver a dónde metían a Itachi y enseguida oí un derrapón en la celda contigua. -¡Sasuke!- Gritó mi hermano después de que se oyó que cerraban su celda de inmediato. Se oyó que se tranquilizó y luego un golpe. Difiero que mi hermanote tomó asiento. Hice lo mismo justo al lado de los barrotes.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Itachi.

-Sólo raspé un poco la suela de mis pies- contesté inspeccionando mis heridas y restándole importancia al ardor.

-yo igual- respondió mi hermano -vamos a salir de aquí.- dijo. Su voz estaba llena de valentía. -ésto es sólo un error-

-No lo creo, mi ingenuo amigo- Respondió una voz de la celda del lado de la de Itachi

-¿qué? ¿tu quién eres?- dije algo anonadado

-Prisionero número 450209A Carolyn Sarutobi- dijo la voz.

Hubo un silencio enorme. Supongo que Itachi estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

¿Sarutobi? ¿es acaso familiar del tercer hokage?

-Créanme que no ha habído algún error- Interrumpió Sarutobi.

-Y no es que se olvidaran de su apellido. ¿Ustedes son los hermanos Uchiha, no es así?-

Dejó la pregunta al aire, supuse que quería una respuesta, pero Itachi se me adelantó.

-Sí. Así es. Uchiha Itachi y mi hermano es Uchiha Sasuke-

-bueno, pues ésta no es una cárcel para cualquiera, Sus papás no vendrán a buscarlos ni ningún familiar. Y no van a salir de aquí. _Nunca._

-¿cómo demonios puedes afirmar eso?- le grité.

-¿cuántos años tienen?-respondió muy confiada.

-Casi dieciocho- dijo Itachi. -y yo casi 14- terminé la oración.

-Bueno, pues yo tengo casi 11.-respondió ella. -Ya pueden ver que no hay ningún error,-

Entonces me levanté y miré todas las celdas del bloque. Y las del siguiente. Vi ,celda tras celda, bloque tras bloque, caras de niños asustados. La cárcel estaba llena de niños y adolescentes.

_Ni ún sólo adulto._


End file.
